Winter Whispers
by darklover13
Summary: Summary: Kuki and Wally are now teenagers, and have been friends forever. When a Christmas ball at school is coming Wally wanted to ask Kuki out. But another guy had already asked her. [WallyxKuki] please Review!
1. Just Friends

**Winter Whispers**

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: Just Friends**

"That is so pretty!" Kuki looked out her window. Snow drifted outside. She got ready for school. She wore a pink-purple jacket out and Wally was outside waiting for her.

"Hey Kuki, let's go." Wally walks with her to school everyday. They've been best friends since they were tots.

"Isn't winter just beautiful?" She twirled around feeling the snow

"Yea, sure" Wally said sarcastically

"Aw, c'mon! Where's your winter spirit?" Kuki looked at him.

"It's just seriously cold out here!" Wally shivered

"You know Christmas is coming soon!"

"I know" Wally murmured

"What's wrong?" Kuki asked

"Nothing" Wally wanted to tell her how he feels about her. But he kept on delaying it.

* * *

When they reached school everything was covered in Christmas decorations. 

"Whoa... Everything is so… SPARKLY! " Kuki smiled

They reached to their homeroom. "Everyone sit down, I will read out the gazette for today._ 'Remember to bring your donations for the winter charity, food, clothing or anything that still can be used. The Christmas ball is coming soon as well, buy your tickets soon.' _

"Wow, it is kind of cold out here" Kuki decided go home walking. _'I wonder where Wally is. He usually doesn't just run off home with out me' _

* * *

Meanwhile With Wally... 

'_Just ask her. It's Christmas, The perfect time! What are you so scared of Wallabee Beatles.' _He was thinking in front of the ticket booth. Another side of him popped out _'No, she just your friend, she won't see you more than a PAL!' _

"Are you going to buy a ticket or what!" A girl selling tickets was crossed.

"Umm... I'll be going now!" He walked away.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Me:** yea, Very short. Next one will be longer I hope. I'm not very good at these XD. 

**Wally:** Why did you make me sound so stupid!

**Me:** TOO BAD please review


	2. COOKIES!

**Me:** Chapter 2 yay

**Kuki:** Do we get cookies now?

**Me:** umm... no.

**Kuki:** awww

* * *

**Chapter 2: COOKIES!**

* * *

Kuki came out of her house with the same jacket that she wore yesterday and a basket of cookies. 

"Cool!" Wally reached his hand in to get one.

"Nop!" Kuki took the basket away "This is for charity!"

"So, you made a whole basket of Yummy cookies, and you're going to just give them away?" Wally drooled over the cookies

"Yup!" Kuki stuck her nose up.

"Aw man…"

"Come on!" Kuki said roll eyes

"See ya after class!" Kuki smiled

"See ya" Wally walked away

* * *

"Hey Kuki over here!" Abigail called her 

"Hey Abby" She walked towards her

"Has anyone asked you to the Christmas ball yet?" Abigail asked

"Umm… no, not yet. What about you?"

"Yea, I'm going with Nigel Uno!" Abigail said in happily

"What about his girlfriend? Lizzie?"

"He dumped her over the weekends!"

* * *

After School 

Wally walked to where him and Kuki meet after school. He saw a guy talking to Kuki, He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was taller that Wally was and pretty good looking. She blushed. Wally hid from them. When he was gone he went to Kuki

"Who was he!" Wally asked

"Oh, that was Daniel. He asked me to the Christmas ball!" Kuki blushed

"Oh…" Wally sighed

"You don't seem so happy. Have you gotten a date yet?" Kuki put her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, and I'm really happy for you." He faked a smile "I gotta go"

"Oh, okay. Bye" Kuki frowned.

* * *

'_I guess she doesn't like me after all, well not more than just friends' _Wally thought to himself. _'This so sucks'_

Wally went home sulking. "What's wrong son?" His dad asked. "Nothing" Wally shut the door of his room and locked it.

* * *

"Hello?" Kuki answered her phone _"Hey"_. 

"Oh, Hi Abby"

"_Was it just me or did Daniel just asked you out!"_

"Nope, it was real!"

"_Oooooh! That's great!"_

"Yea, but…"

"_But what? There can't be a bad side to this!"_

"Wally didn't seem too happy about it." Kuki worried "He's my best friend, isn't he?"

"_He's Just Jealous!"_

"What do you mean!"

"_He had a crush on you since EVER! Everyone knows!"_

"What!" Kuki screamed "I didn't' know!"

To Be continued…

_Me: How do you like it? Please Review - Karina_


	3. Christmas Eve

**Me: **OKAY It's done! yay. (I know, very short)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Christmas eve**

It's been 2 days since Wally talked to Kuki. And tonight is the Christmas ball, it was Christmas eve. sigh Kuki is her Green shirt and jeans. She had a beautiful red dress. She picked up the phone and called Daniel.

'_Hello?'_

* * *

Wally's house … 8:00pm

"Aren't you going to the Christmas Ball son?" Wally's dad asked.

"Nah…" He replied

Door bell ring

"Coming!" Wally stayed in the room all quiet

* * *

"There's someone here to see you Wally!" Kuki stepped in his room and his dad just went away.

"What are YOU doing here?" Wally was surprised

"I decided not to go instead. My best friend wasn't going, so why should I?" Kuki smiled "It won't be the same without you there!"

"What about that Daniel dude?" He asked

"Don't worry about him" She said "I want to know what's wrong with you? You don't seem to be very happy about me and Daniel, at all?"

"Maybe, I'm just..." he blushed, "Jealous…"

'_Oh my god, Abby was right.' _She thought to herself" Well, you know, you and I will still be friends."

"I know. But I really like you." He said "You know, more than just a friend, but I know that you really like what's-his-name"

"I only went with him cause' he asked me"

"Yea but, you seem to really…"

"shhhh…" She said softly and put her finger over his mouth. "I'd pick you, over any guy there is in the whole world"

She kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first but kissed her back. Suddenly the snow fell from the sky. (Wow what a coincidence!) But they didn't notice at all

_"I love you too"_

**THE END

* * *

**

**Me: **Thank juu for reading please review!


End file.
